Battle of the Serpent Gods
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: sequelto Dragon Riders:a prophecy about the future battle between three serpent gods,Slifer,Uria,and Leviathan,and somehow Atemu is in all this and why is he acting wierd?find out!EPILOGUE UP!prideshipping,some darkshipping but very little.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I got this idea when I was looking at a pic that has the three famous dragons battling.it inspired me for what would happen next after Dragon Riders.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

* * *

_In ages past, when the ancient world wasn't so ancient, the world was ruled by three serpent gods. The three serpents were for each part of the world, the sky, the land, and the sea. Each one is powerful and is worshipped by many as the gods of creation of the world._

_Slifer, the god of the sky and heaven, Uria, the god of land and fire, Leviathan(1), the god of darkness and water. The three lived in harmony, until the race of man came along and started out as enemies of the dragons. For the dragons is under the same powers as the three serpent gods, and it caused hatred flow to the three serpent gods. _

_Soon the three serpent gods hated each other, and their anger grew as time passes. It was clear they wanted to fight in a battle to the death, but they had few dragons on their side to help them. So they each went to a priest that all three trusted. _

_The priest was surprised of their arrival at his home, but he heard of their anger towards each other so he discussed things quickly so that there won't be any fighting on his property. The four talked and soon the priest deciphered a prophecy:_

_Three Protector Gods shall arise_

_To protect, and fight they shall_

_To end a millennia of fighting_

_A dragon shall then rise_

_And announce the start_

_Of the battle of the three serpent gods_

_When the three serpent gods agreed with the prophecy, they left. The priest then went to the Pharaoh of Egypt, and he told him of the prophecy. The pharaoh was the only one who knew of the prophecy since then. He had himself get marked to have his bloodline decedents to have the same markings on their back and upper arms._

_But then the marks were interfered with the marks of the three Egyptian gods, to mark those who shall control them. But the decedents thought of a better way, since the markings of the Egyptian gods got in the way, they moved the old markings of the prophecy to the chest._

_It only worked for the first son of each generation. And with each generation, the family was murdered until only three were left. Only one can announce the start of the battle of the serpent gods, and only one can stop the fight before the world is destroyed, only one can restore balance and peace between sky, land, and sea._

_

* * *

_

Me: well there's the prologue.

1) just to clear things out, Dartz's dragon was named _after_ the surpreme Leviathan of the sea, Dartz's dragon isn't the same as the serpent god, only the name so plz don't sue me.

Review plz!


	2. 1 Stange Dreams

Me: sorry it took so long, but now u gusy got a good and long chappy. XD oh and just to inform u guys that in this story, it's about five monthes after the battle against Dartz and Aknudin.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 1 **Strange Dreams

* * *

_Atemu found himself flying with his dragon, Horachty, over a giant ocean, but Slifer was flying with them! The rider looked at the red dragon, something's different with the red dragon. It's as if Slifer is eager to fly to a certain place to battle, but to battle against is the big question._

_Atemu noticed that below there was land and sea joining together, and then on land crawled another dragon! It was big and red, much fiercer than Slifer, and with it was an army of dragons that have the power of fire. Then Atemu noticed the dragons flying with him and Slifer, they were the kind that have the power of thunder or wind, and below in the water was a big serpent with serpent dragons as its army. _

* * *

Atemu screamed as he fell of his bed and landed head first onto the floor. He groaned in pain as he lay there on the floor, he's been having the same dream for this whole week. And every time he fell off his bed, and now he knows for certain he has too many bruises on the back of his poor bed.

"Atemu, are you alright? Was it the dream again?" Seto asked desperately as he came over to his cousin's side, taking his cousin's head onto his lap carefully and examined the smaller's head.

"Yes, the same dream. Now could you stop examining? All I got is a bruise and nothing more." Atemu explained.

"But you could've cracked your head open." Seto retorted.

"If you're so worried that I'd crack my head open then put a rug on both sides of my bed and then HEY!" Atemu didn't finish because Seto scooped him up into his arms and carried him bridal style towards his bed.

"Seto put me down! I'm not a child!" Atemu protested.

"You still look like a child to me." Seto teased.

"That's because I'm smaller than you! Now put me down!" Atemu shouted.

"Do you want to wake up the whole city of Gondor?" Seto asked.

"I do if you won't put me down." Atemu growled, but Seto then put his cousin down on his bed.

"Seto, why am I on your bed?" Atemu asked.

"That way you won't be falling off, there's more room here so you won't end up on the floor." Seto said, tucking his cousin under the sheets.

"You know, sometimes I don't get you. You act like I'm still a child." Atemu complained.

"All the years of growing up together and I always end up looking after you more than me." Seto informed, kissing his cousin on the brow and left to sleep on Atemu's bed.

"Night Seto."

"Night Atemu."

* * *

The next morning Atemu woke up and sighed, at least he didn't have the same dream again. Atemu looked over at his bed across the room and found Seto cramped in the small bed asleep. Atemu smiled, maybe his cousin shouldn't of switched beds.

Atemu got up and quietly walked over to his cousin and shook him awake. Seto groaned in his sleep and rolled over to his other side, his back turned against Atemu. Atemu took a deep breath.

"Seto wake up!" but Seto slept on. Atemu sweat dropped, he tried again.

"Wake up Seto!" Seto _still _slept on. Okay, enough is enough, Atemu tacked his cousin and yowled out a battle cry. Seto cried out and struggled, thinking that he's being attacked and switched their positions so he's on top. Atemu laughed, Seto blinked.

"Atemu by the love of Osiris and Isis what the heck are you doing?" Seto asked, obviously pissed. Atemu laughed harder, unable to stop.

"Atemu, why did you do that?" Seto asked again, but Atemu laughed uncontrollably, still unable to stop. Neither realized that Valon walked in, he sweat dropped at what he's seeing. Valon cleared his throat, and the two looked at him, but Atemu's laughing reduced to uncontrollable chuckling and cackling.

"Is this a bad time?" Valon asked nervously.

"No actually, I was awakened from a crazy cousin who decided to attack me in my sleep." Seto explained, Atemu started laughing crazy again.

"Really, then why are you on his bed instead of yours?" Valon asked curiously.

"We switched beds after he fell off his bed in the middle of the night." Seto informed, trying to ignore the laughing from his cousin.

"And it looks like Atemu is having a laughing fit from the attack, well I was giving you two a message form Ironheart. And he says that we have to get to the meeting place." Valon informed and left.

* * *

Unfortunately Atemu kept on laughing while Seto got up to change, Atemu did the same but he kept on chuckling and cackling like mad. Atemu wore a white tunic that goes down to just above his knees, gold bands on his arms, legs, and neck, and a gold belt, a golden headband with an eye carved on it, gold earrings with a ruby stone in the middle, and a gold sash over his right shoulder. Atemu's golden wings folded to avoid knocking things over.

Seto wore basically the same thing as his cousin, but instead of a tunic to just above his knees, it went down to his ankles. Seto also wore clip on earrings that are gold with sapphire stones in the middle, his sash is blue instead of gold, and he has gold bands on his arms, legs, and neck.

When they finished changing, Atemu still laughed like crazy. Seto, angry and annoyed, cornered his cousin and cupped his cheeks.

"Atemu, if you don't calm down then I'll make you." Seto growled, but Atemu chuckled.

"You know that you can't hurt me, Seto." Atemu cackled.

"Not physically, but what I mean is hurting your pride." Seto whispered, his forehead leaning against Atemu's, making his cousin chuckle lightly.

"You don't want any further don't you?" Seto asked, Atemu stopped chuckling and looked at the taller with a confused look.

"Thought so." Seto said, pulling away and headed to the door, Atemu following nervously and quietly. _What in the name of Osiris happened? _Atemu asked himself.

_Something wrong Atemu? _Horachty asked through the mind link, sensing his rider's confusion.

'_Something weird just happened. I don't know because it's so confusing.' _Atemu explained.

_Send me the memory of it and maybe I can help you. _Horachty said. Atemu hesitated, but he sent his dragon the memory of this morning and waited patiently for his partner to answer.

Atemu could hear Horachty chuckle through the mind link. _He likes you._

'_Nani? What's that supposed to mean? We're cousins! We only care for each other, not love each other like lovers. _Atemu explained.

_But I know what love looks like in the eyes, believe me, I know. _Horachty reasoned.

'_Like that helps, Horachty.'_

_You're welcome. _Horachty chimed and said nothing more.

* * *

When Seto and Atemu arrived at the meeting room with the three elders, Raphael, Valon, Alister, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Malik with three new riders with three little hatchlings with each new rider. Valon, Alister, and Malik were the survivors of the Oricalchos Shadows, and they decided to join their side instead of being outcasts.

"Atemu are you alright? You look pale." Ironheart asked, noticing Atemu's pale face and nervousness.

"Yes Ironheart, I'm just fine." Atemu answered, trying not to blush but his cheeks showed off a hint of red.

"Are you sure? You don't look too well." Yugi said, walking to his older brother's side. Atemu turned away to hide his growing blush.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just that I had another of those weird dreams last night." Atemu said.

"Well then, we now have three new riders, introduce yourselves young riders." Ironheart said encouragingly to the three new comers.

"My name is Mokuba, I'm thirteen." a small boy with raven black hair that goes down his back introduced himself first. Mokuba's hatchling was a female with light grey scales and blue eyes, her wings are feathery but grey.

"I'm Duke, I'm sixteen." a teenager with black hair and green eyes said. Duke's hatchling was a male with black scales and yellow eyes, and a red underbelly with white feathery wings.

"I'm known as Ryou, and I'm fifteen." said a younger teenager with white hair, and light green eyes. Ryou's dragon is a male with white scales, purple eyes, and white feathery wings.

"You look like Bakura." Malik said out loud.

"He's my older brother, sadly I barely remember him since he ran away from my family many years ago." Ryou explained. Everyone besides the three new riders began whispering to one another. Ryou looked around with a confused look, he noticed Malik gave a tri colored haired rider with wings a death glare.

"What's going on? Did you know my brother? Where is he?" Ryou began asked questions that popped into his mind. The whispering stopped, and most glanced at Atemu. Ryou followed their gaze and looked at the golden winged rider.

"What happened to my brother?" Ryou asked.

"It's a grief to you, to learn that he is dead." Atemu answered, and without another word he began walking away.

"Wait Atemu, before you leave, you'll have to stay here for the new riders to be assigned a mentor." Ironheart said, Atemu stopped but didn't look back.

"Mokuba, you'll be mentored by Seto, he's the tallest one with brown hair." Borimier said, Mokuba nodded, picked up his dragon and walked up to Seto.

"Duke, you'll be mentored by Valon, he's the one with spiky brown hair." Farinar said, Duke picked up his hatchling and stood beside Valon.

"And Ryou, you'll be mentored by Atemu, he's the one with golden wings." Ironheart said.

"What?!? But I was mentoring Yugi." Atemu protested.

"I'm taking over his mentoring, you'll be mentoring Ryou from now on." Ironheart explained, Atemu scowled and left, motioning his new apprentice to follow. Ryou quickly picked up his hatchling and followed his mentor outside.

* * *

Me: I think I over did it with the weird conversation with Atemu and Seto before they left for the meeting didn't I? yes, three new riders and Valon, Alister, and Malik did decide to join the other side since it's the best thing they should do. 


	3. Forgiveness

Me: I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!(takes deep breath...let out) okay,sorry for the delay.I've been having internet access problems since last Thursday or Wednesday,I forgot which.T.T but his chappie is long so I hope that's good enough for u! what's strange is that I'm saying sorry and this title of this chappie is...well look for yourself.XD

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or Tyr,she rightfully belongs to Sliferservant who I once again asked for Slifer-sama's permission to borrow Tyr.thankies to Slifer-sama.

**Chapter 2 **Forgiveness

* * *

For the next few months Atemu and Ryou weren't in such good times when they're together for training. Ryou is fine but is getting worried for his mentor, for it is Atemu that's being stressed out for mentoring his former enemy's brother, and the continuous odd behavior of Seto.

Through out most of the teachings Ryou rarely got a word out of Atemu. The tri color haired rider would only speak for directions or adjusting Ryou's mistakes or telling him what he needs to do in challenges. When Atemu began teaching Ryou fighting skills, he would only talk to give advice.

Ryou is patient though, and he has Mokuba, Yugi, and his dragon partner to talk to. So the albino at least has someone to talk to. Mokuba's dragon is now named Rain, Duke's dragon is called Dice. But Ryou is having trouble finding names for his partner, Atemu began to see himself as Ryou now adays, reasons unknown to him.

One day, after Ryou finished meditating, he walked up to his mentor with a confident look on his face. Yet in his brown eyes he has a worried look. Atemu blinked, wondering why his apprentice is acting like this.

"Hey Atemu, I found a name for my partner." Ryou said one day, Atemu nodded in response for his apprentice to go on.

"I decided to name him Bakura." Atemu stared in shock at his apprentice.

"I know it's a shock, but I really want to name my partner after my brother. But I also want to know what happened to him, everyone says that you should tell me." Ryou explained.

"Ryou, come on. I've got something to show you." Atemu said, his voice revealed that he was very nervous.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"We have to get there first." Atemu answered as Horachty landed next to his rider.

_I've told my sister and mate where we're going. _said Horachty, speaking to both riders.

"Thank you aibou, now come on Ryou." Atemu said, getting up onto his dragon's back and held out his hand for to help Ryou. The albino took his mentor's hand and pulled himself up onto the great dragon's back, behind Atemu.

"Hold on tight, the first experience is often the worst." Atemu warned, Ryou held around his mentor's waist, careful not to harm the golden feathered wings.

Horachty unfolded his wings and started beating his wings up and down to gain flight. Once high into the air, the trio flew off towards the forest, but to the west of it. As they flew longer over the forest, Ryou realized that the landscape changed.

The forest wouldn't be bright and green, instead it was ash grey and black, as if a fire ended. In the distance ahead of them, Ryou could see a dark castle, old and falling apart, the albino realized that this is the battlefield against the Oricalchos Shadows.

The air was filled with death, but not rotting thanks to a few years of rain and snow getting rid of the horrible smell. Nearby the battle field laid the carcasses of the big giants of dragons. Ryou shuddered from the last of the remains.

"Why are we here?" Ryou asked. Atemu didn't answer as Horachty descended to a certain spot where Ryou saw was a giant grave of something big with something smaller next to it.

"This is the grave of your brother, Bakura, and his dragon Diabound." Atemu explained.

Ryou gasped, speechless.

"Who killed him?" Ryou asked.

"Who killed him is right behind you." Atemu answered truthfully. Ryou looked at his mentor in great shock, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why?" was all that Ryou could ask.

"He was somehow turned demon, not sure how but when he kidnapped me, he turned me into a half demon. Afterwards he showed hatred against me, and when I had great anger during the battle here, I lost control and killed him. I am sorry for what I've done, forgive me." Atemu explained with sorrow in his voice, kneeling to the ground on one knee, bowing his head.

Ryou looked at his kneeling mentor in shock with the tears falling down lightly. "It's all right, you were angry, and he did bad things to you. I forgive you." Ryou then hugged his mentor to show that he does forgive. Atemu looked at his apprentice in shock.

Suddenly a roar was heard, both riders looked up to see Horachty standing on his hind legs and raised his head up high and roared again. Atemu noticed that his partner's eyes glowed light blue, and so were the light blue gems on Horachty's forehead and chest.

Horachty began to beat his wings to gain flight, Atemu, with quick movement, flapped his own wings and took hold of his apprentice and flew alongside his dragon until Horachty leveled as he flew. Atemu flew above his dragon and gently set Ryou on the dragon's back.

Atemu flew alongside his partner with his apprentice on Horachty's back, and together they flew towards Gondor. Once the white city was in sight, Atemu realized that Horachty was going to fly past the great city to who knows where.

Deciding to act quickly, Atemu took hold of his apprentice again and flew him to the top level of the white city, gently letting Ryou go Atemu flew off again. But before he could get ten feet away from the city, dark clouds covered the sky, and lightning strikes appeared.

Before anyone knew it, a lightning bolt struck Atemu. The rider screamed in pain, and the other riders appeared to see what's happening. Seto stared at his cousin in shock as the lightning bolt disintegrated the beautiful wings on Atemu's back.

When the lightning bolt disappeared so did Atemu's wings, making him fall towards the ground until Horachty flew below and caught his rider and flew closer to the dark clouds and used one of his beam attacks. An instant later a cry of pain was heard from above the dark clouds.

But an angry roar replaced the cry of pain, and flying out of the clouds was none other than Slifer the Sky Dragon, its yellow eyes glowing in anger. Everyone but Horachty and Atemu stared at the red dragon in shock, clearly understanding that the god is angry.

Slifer opened up his mouth to make an attack, and he directed his head towards Horachty! The smaller dragon readied himself for an attack as well, aiming it to collide with Slifer's Thunder Force Strike. Both dragons unleashed their attacks, and both attacks collided, creating a ball of light, blinding those who looked straight at it.

Taking the chance to get out of here, Slifer began flying back on course for his destination, but once again Horachty attacked again at the fleeing red dragon. Slifer cried out in pain again, the attack hit his already injured shoulder from Horachty's first attack.

Nearby, Tyr flew next to Horachty to check on Atemu. The rider wasn't doing so well, his back stained with blood from loosing both wings, the rider barely conscious, and his crimson eyes once full of life now shows loss and depression. Atemu barely has any clothing since the lightning strike caused the fabric to disintegrate but still somehow stay put on Atemu's body.

"Atemu, let me get you somewhere safer, you're going to die out here if I don't take you to a doctor." Tyr exclaimed, Atemu shook his head no.

"Atemu please, if you stay longer Slifer will kill you! I've tried thousands of times to calm Slifer down but he wouldn't take any notice to my commands! He's acting weird and he's doing things on his own without me giving him the orders." Tyr explained, trying to reason with Atemu.

Before Atemu could make any move to shake his head no, Slifer launched an attack. Horachty and Tyr dodged the attack, getting separated in the process. As Horachty dodged, Atemu created a bow and arrow with his magic, the arrow is five feet long, the bow eight feet long. Taking aim, Atemu let the arrow fly. It hit Slifer where its right wing joint is attached to its shoulder blade.

Slifer cried out in pain again, and as it did the great red dragon descended to the ground below. Atemu watched with tears flowing down his cheeks, the bow he created disappeared.

_Forgive me Slifer…_ Atemu spoke in the ancient language before falling unconscious.

* * *

Seto and the other riders, other than the three new apprentices, quickly got on their dragons and took the sky. Some of the dragons were acting weird, such as snarling at another dragon for no reason at all. The worst was Nakia and Iactos, both snarling and growling and showing off their sharp teeth.

Both Seto and Yugi tried their best to keep their dragons under control and a safe distance away from each other. The group of riders set off and as they flew nearer to Horachty, the realized that an arrow was shot and hit Slifer between the wing joint and the shoulder blade.

"Nani??? Why did he shoot an arrow at Slifer?" Malik questioned out loud.

"Maybe it was to make Slifer calm down?" Yugi wondered.

"But then he'd try something else wouldn't he?" Joey asked.

"Is it just me or each one of our dragon's eyes are glowing?" Tristan interrupted. Each of the riders looked at each other's dragons. And indeed their eyes were glowing, before they could ponder any more of the subject Horachty roared, Iactos and Kisara roared back, flying towards the golden dragon.

The three dragons approached each other cautiously. Seto looked at Horachty's back to find an unconscious Atemu, his back bloody of the loss of his wings. The crimson blood flowed down Horachty's golden scales, mostly his flank and back legs that are covered with blood.

Horachty looked into the glowing blue and yellow eyes of the two female dragons next to him. The golden dragon growled in approval. But when Theodred and Ramon tried to get closer Horachty gave them a loud warning growl meaning 'come closer and I'll attack'. Getting the message the two dragons didn't approach any further.

"Horachty, we've got to get your rider to Gondor or else he'll bleed to death." Tyr said as she flew next to Horachty's side.

Horachty didn't move or answer.

"Horachty?"

Still no answer.

"Horachty!"

No answer yet again.

Tyr lost her patience. "Horachty! If you want to die because of leaving your rider on your back to bleed to death then so be it! But if you don't then please come on, Atemu needs a doctor and fast."

This caught the golden dragon's attention, and he flew back towards Gondor with Tyr flying next to him. The other dragons followed behind nervously.

"What about Slifer?" Malik asked.

"Slifer is a god, he can take care of himself." Tyr answered sternly.

"But then why did it only take one arrow to bring him down?" Yugi asked.

"Atemu aimed at a vulnerable spot where Slifer's wing would be paralyzed, and it'll stay paralyzed until the arrow is pulled out and the wound has healed." Tyr explained.

When the riders asked more questions Tyr didn't answer them. Instead she ignored them until they reached the top level of the white city, only Horachty landed by the fountain while the others flew off to land in the quart yard where they usually hang out when they have nothing to do.

Tyr carefully took hold of Atemu and gently put him on her back so that her claws won't make the damage on his back any worse if she carried him in her amrs. Once she securely got the rider on her back she walked through the white doors. Ironheart and the other two elders stared in shock as Tyr carried Atemu to his room.

"Get a doctor, he's lost a lot of blood already." Tyr explained, Ironheart followed while Borimier went to find one his best doctors.

Seto ran up to Tyr and Ironheart and said, "Please let me help!"

"Sorry Seto, but this time you won't be the one who'll heal him. Your healing magic isn't strong enough to heal this serious injury." Ironheart said.

"I'll do anything, just please let me help." Seto begged.

"If you'll do anything, then can you wait outside Atemu's room?" Ironheart asked. Seto stood there with a stunned look on his face.

* * *

Tyr and Ironheart reached Atemu's bedroom and gently set Atemu on the bed, lying on his stomach. Not long after Borimier and Farinar with their best doctor. Outside the room and in the hallway Seto is pacing rather quickly and nervously while Ryou, Yugi, Mokuba, Raphael, Joey and Tristan either stood against the wall or sitting against it. The six riders watched Seto pace, wondering why he's so nervous about.

"Seto, he'll be fine." Yugi said, trying to calm the tall brunette down.

"But he lost a lot of blood. You saw how Horachty's flank and back legs were covered by his blood!" Seto exclaimed.

"Yes but he's been able to survive the Oricalchos." Joey reasoned.

"And he's been able to resist the demon poison as well." Tristan said.

"Not to mention he's been through much worse too." Yugi explained.

"But this is the worst wound he has! I should know, I've been with him through most of our lives. His other wounds he's been able to pull off but he could die from this wound!" Seto shouted.

"So what? He'll survive Seto, he's strong and he fights through every challenge that the Gods are placing for him." Yugi said.

Seto snorted. "What Gods? They never listen to the prayers of orphans living off scraps and garbage."

"I'm an orphan too you know!" Yugi snapped.

"But you were raised by villagers who took you in!" Seto snapped back.

"So what? I'm still an orphan, and just before I met Atemu in that forest some two years ago I didn't know _anything_ about my family while you did!" Yugi shouted, tears forming in his round eyes.

"But you were still given food and a roof over your head and a place to stay to keep warm from the cold harsh winters!" Seto argued. Before the two could argue any further, a female voice rang out.

"STOP this RIGHT now! BOTH of you, STOP SHOUTING! NONE of your BICKERING or ARGUEMENTS is NOT going to HELP Atemu at ALL!" The riders looked over and saw Tyr standing by the door, her eyes flashing in anger.

Seto glared at the female demon before he huffed and set off to stand somewhere else out of sight but near his cousin's door at the same time. Raphael left to his own room, obviously tired from the shouting. Mokuba left as well with Ryou. And with some convincing words, Joey and Tristan left with Yugi.

* * *

Later that night, Seto knocked Yugi's door.

"Come in."

Seto cautiously opened the door and came in, earning a glare from Yugi who was sitting up on his bed.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked harshly.

"I came to apologize for what I said earlier." Seto answered truthfully before he went on. "I guess I got too worried for Atemu."

"Well you weren't the only one who was worried about Atemu." Yugi said.

"I know, I got over protective since I'm still not used to having so much people around everyday." Seto explained.

"You mean so much people who care about Atemu?" Seto flinched, how did Yugi know that?

"It's easy to see now that you do love him. But you have to think about everyone who also cares for him, if you don't then he'll get upset and won't get over it, and then he'll never forget about it and he'll have doubts about you." Yugi explained.

"I try my best, but it's hard. But I'll do better next time." Seto whispered before adding, "Can you please forgive me?"

Yugi stared into his cousin's blue eyes. The petit teen was hesitating while at the same time looking for any sign that Seto is lying for to get rid of anything that'll hurt his pride. Finding only sadness in the blue eyes, Yugi finally gave up.

"I forgive you. But can you forgive me for what I've said?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Of course I'll forgive you, we're family." Seto answered. Yugi smiled.

"Seto?" Ironheart asked as he came in.

"Yes?"

"Atemu is asking for you." Seto blinked.

"Are you sure he's asking for me and not Yugi?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. And you'd better hurry up." While Ironheart was finishing his sentence Seto was already off to Atemu's room.

* * *

Me:whoa boy.this was tense,and what Atemu said before he fell unconcious on his dragon's back, I planned it to have the words in Japanese, problem was I didn't know much of that language and I got a teach yourself Japanese download but I haven't downloaded yet so I got stuck with italics.

and lots of thankies and slifer plushies to Slifer-sama for letting me borrow Tyr again.XD

Review plz!


	4. Something's Up

Me: this is much shorter than the last chappie, but let's just say I did this for fun. XD oh and thank u for those who reviewed, and lots of Atemu plushies for everyone! (throws an armful of Atemu plushies into the air for everyone) oh and check out my profile, I did a few changes, but towards the bottom before the fics it shows ideas that I have for future stories, pm me and tell me what u think. XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Tyr, Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama.

**Chapter 3 **Something's Up

* * *

Seto quickly made his way into Atemu's room, finding his cousin sitting up on his bed. Atemu had a worried look, but when Seto came in Atemu immediately smiled. Seto noticed it was a weak smile, one for "I have a favor to ask you, but you'll kill me if I ask" sort of smile. Something's wrong… 

"How are you feeling?" Seto asked, trying to push away his intuition.

"Better thank you, Seto." Atemu answered. "But was it you and Yugi who were shouting a few hours ago?"

Seto hesitated for a moment. "Yes, but Tyr stopped us from arguing, and I apologized to Yugi, who also apologized to me."

"Did you both forgive each other?"

"Hai, we did."

Atemu smiled his happy smile this time. "I'm glad."  
Seto could feel himself blush red on his cheeks.

"Seto are you okay? Your face is red." Atemu asked, his smile disappearing.

"No I'm fine." Seto answered. "Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
Atemu heisted and he stuttered as he answered, "Well uh…you see Seto I uh…"

"Go on." Seto said encouragingly.

"Well maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow could you and Yugi fly with me and Slifer?" Atemu finally asked.

Blue eyes blinked. "For how long and where?"

"To this one place, wherever Slifer is traveling to battle against these other two big dragons. One dragon of the land, the other the sea, I don't know their names but I feel like I have to go with Slifer and soon before he recovers from the arrow." Atemu explained.

"How long must it be?" Seto repeated.

"I don't know." Atemu answered truthfully.

Seto stared at Atemu in disbelief. His cousin just lost his wings and a lot of blood, and yet he's asking to leave in a day or two? Atemu knows when he's supposed to stay in bed in a situation like this when he suffered an injury unless if it's something very important.

"I'm sorry to ask you. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Atemu said, averting his gaze to the floor.

"No I'll go." Atemu looked up with a surprised look at his cousin.

"Are you sure?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, but promise me you won't do anything life threatening as to do something that will kill you." Seto said, taking his cousin in a tight hug.

"I feared of loosing you a few hours ago, I don't want to loose you." Seto whispered into Atemu's ear, making the latter shiver a bit.

Atemu's demon senses went wild from the breath that's brushing his ear. It wasn't the kind of senses to defend from danger or attack, this was different but Atemu couldn't figure out what the sense is. He didn't want to let his senses to take over to where he could injure or accidentally kill someone.

"I promise." Atemu quickly said, not realizing that his face was an inch close to his cousin's neck. But Atemu did notice Seto's scent emotion was different, it was like the smell of…love? It was similar to the scent of Horachty and Iactos when they're showing affection towards each other.

"Seto…do you…" Atemu hesitated in fear of angering his cousin.

"Do I what?"

_Go on, say it aibou. This is your chance to know, and believe me it's better now than never. _Horachty said through the link.

_'Easier said than done.' _Atemu replied to his dragon partner.

_Humans don't have much courage do they? _Horachty teased.

_'Nanideshde??!!' _Atemu asked, before Horachty could answer Seto interrupted.

"Do I what Atemu?"

"…L-love me?"

* * *

Me: I'll leave it here! hahahaha if u wanna see what happens next then review review review! 

Nanideshde is the Japanese phrase for "what was that?"

Me: not sure if I spelled that right though, oh well. oh and I'm not going to be here tomorrow so I won't be around for a day, but I'll be back for more chappies!

Review plz!


	5. The Truth

Me: I'm sorry for not updateing for a bit, and that this chappie is somewhat short but the good part is I updated!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or Tyr, Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama.

**Chapter 4 **The Truth

* * *

Seto stared unbelievingly at his cousin, unsure how to answer. He had no idea that Atemu had any idea about Seto's crush. _Well it was fun flirting with him without knowing… _Seto thought.

"Seto?"

"…H-Hai. I do love you." Seto answered nervously.

Atemu stared at his cousin with a shocking look on his handsome features. He couldn't believe what he's hearing.

'_This can not be happening…' _

_It is, and you knew it might happen soon Atemu. _Horachty replied.

'_But I never knew he'd…he'd…_love _me that way…' _

_There were signs. You should've believed what I said of those signs. _

'…' Horachty suddenly felt a wave of sorrow and anger from his rider.

Atemu whimpered and tried to get up and leave the room. Seto quickly stopped his cousin from standing up and embraced him closely. For a few minutes Atemu whimpered, when Seto suddenly felt a very light bite on his neck. Shivering while his breath caught in his lungs, every instinct told Seto to run, but he stayed.

"If you're angry of my love for you and want to turn me into a demon, then make it painless and quick." Seto begged.

"Turning into a demon takes the whole night to process through it, cousin." Atemu hissed. Seto realized that his cousin was shivering, either from anticipation or fear, Seto couldn't tell.

"Then tonight is not the time then, you need rest." Seto suggested quickly. Atemu hissed in disagreement, pinning his taller cousin onto the bed.

"You forget that I'm a demon, an elf, and a mortal all together cousin. I can heal easily within hours depending on the injury that I have." Atemu hissed.

"Then show me the proof of your theory." Seto dared his cousin.

"Tomorrow then. Let me show you tomorrow love." Atemu kissed the other before Seto could answer.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

"You know I can smell your cousin's scent on you, no matter what you do." Tyr said as Atemu washed his face. Both of them standing near the Dragon's Lair, where the rider's dragons stay when not practicing or training.

Looking up, Atemu glared at the female demon. "Tell anyone and I'm afraid I'll go on a killing spree."

"What in the seven worlds of Hell happened to you Atemu? Would you really kill innocent lives just for one demon telling them you have Seto's scent all over you?" Tyr asked, her eyes flashing in uneasiness.

"Oh forgive me, but right now I don't know what to think of my relationship with Seto. And I don't need everyone knowing about it until I know if I love him more than a cousin or not." Atemu explained coolly.

"So you're using him just to see if you love him, and if you turn him down then you'll break his heart!" Tyr pointed out.

"His loss not mine."

"What's wrong with you Atemu?!?" Tyr said raising her voice, grabbing hold of Atemu's upper arms, her long nails cutting trough the fabric covering his arms and into his skin.

Atemu chuckled in an unfriendly like manner. "If you must know, the demon poison from Bakura and Diabound, I've been slowly affected from the small bit of poison implanted into me."

"You knew this, and yet you didn't tell anyone?" Tyr asked.

"There was no way to stop it, you know it Tyr. Once you got the demon poison, it'll never leave until you become a full demon." Atemu hissed.

"But that can't be true! Rafael and Iactos got all of the poison out of you and Horachty!" Tyr desperately pointed out.

"Horachty was spared because he's a dragon! I was only a half human, unable to get rid of the poison when my human blood is weak, my elf blood protected me from dieing from the poison, but now because of my weak blood combination I'm going to be a full demon against my own will. That is the truth and you know it Tyr." Atemu growled dangerously.

"You don't have a weak blood combination!" Tyr shouted.

"Tell that to the demon poison." And with that, Atemu left Tyr to her own thoughts.

When Atemu was out of earshot, Tyr whispered to herself, "Maybe it's time for him to know the truth…"

* * *

Later that day, Atemu found himself in a big room created by granite as the floor, walls, and ceiling. A few men with the Egyptian instruments from Rohirram, the very same instruments from the time Atemu danced in front of the rich families of Rohan's lands.

Atemu wore a basic white tunic that ends just above the knees, gold armbands, gold bands on his legs, one on his head, a black cape covering his back and partially his shoulders. Anyone can mistaken him as a pharaoh, if those knew what a pharaoh should look like since Egypt is long forgotten in many countries of the world now.

All of the riders, even apprentices, followed curiously of what Atemu is up to even after his fatal injury of loosing his wings to the god of thunder and sky, Slifer. Once in the granite room, Seto realized that Atemu is going to dance, but how much can Atemu handle?

"Whoever thinks up a dance from ancient Egypt, tell me and I'll dance it, but it'd better be a long and hard dance." Atemu explained.

"How about the one you danced at Rohirram?" Malik asked.

"Are you kidding? That only lasted a few minutes, I'm asking for longer dances." Atemu answered.

"Marco Polo. (1)" Tyr called out, Malik, Seto, and Yugi gasped in shock.

"What in Ra's name are you thinking? No one's been able to dance that one without breaking a leg or an ankle! Not since the ancient times I hear." Malik explained.

"You forget he's from the pharaoh's bloodline." Tyr pointed out.

"Then Marco Polo it is." Atemu smirked.

* * *

Me: well this turned out well didn't it? and in this fic, Egypt is only in legends and myth, not that I see it that way, for I'm an Ancient Egyptian freak a little but I thought it's to make the fic seem more mysterious don't ya think?

1) Marco Polo - no not the famous world explorer or whatever he was, but a song made and created by Loreena McKennet, believe me this song is so good I had to put it in the fic. u should listen to it, it's such a good song!

Preview of Next Chappie:

"Tyr please try and understand that I must go with Slifer." Atemu begged.

"No! If you do then you'll die, and you know it Atemu!" Tyr shouted.

"I won't be going alone in this journey! I'll have my cousin and brother with me." Atemu pointed out.

"Are you crazy?! All three of you will be killed!" Tyr shouted.

End of Preview:

Review plz!


	6. Arguements WithOkasan?

Me: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! isn't the title of this chappie ominous eh?...did I spell that right? oh well, I'll look at the dictionary later.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or Tyr, Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama.

WARNING: THERE'S A BIG TWIST IN THIS CHAPPIE! ONE THAT YOU'LL NEVER EXPECT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (coughs)

Me: (raspy voice) on with the chappie.

**Chapter 5 **Arguments With…Oka-san???

* * *

"Hold on Atemu, I'm going to dance with you." Tyr explained, the tri color haired rider blinked in surprise at her.

"You'd really dance with me after all that I said not but a few hours ago Tyr?" Atemu hissed, everyone in the room sensed uneasiness from the long haired rider.

"Yes I am." Tyr answered.

"Fine then." Atemu snapped his fingers for the music to start.

At the first few seconds of the music Atemu's feet paced with the Bongo while Tyr's feet stayed still with her hands moving with the same instrument. When the mizmar started playing Tyr's feet moved along with the mizmar's tune, Atemu used his arms to move with the same tune. Both rider and demon swayed their hips with the mizmar.

Then after a few minutes, at a fast tune with all of the instruments, playing fast then stopping for a few seconds, both Tyr and Atemu danced with it. Feet and arms moving wildly and fast and leaning forward and stopped for a few seconds with the music, twisting their bodies a few times. Doing this twice and then moving on with moving at the same pace as the Bongo and mizmar.

After a few minutes it was only the Bongo playing for a slow part. Both dancers slowed their moves and kept on stepping at the same pace with the Bongo, hips swaying slowly, arms moving even slower. The other riders watching awed at the timing of the dancers moving at the same time.

'_Tyr's scent, it smells so familiar…' _Atemu thought.

_How familiar aibou? _Horachty asked.

'_Like a scent I knew when I was very very young. But I never realized this before…'_

_Send me the memory and maybe I can figure it out._

Atemu sent a memory that's barely being remembered when he was a baby and smelled a scent very similar to Tyr's, but there was also the smell of milk. Atemu couldn't figure out why he smelled milk in that memory…

Then the other instruments played in, and this time as fast as and as long as last time. Fast playing and stopping for a few seconds, only the Bongo played in the stopping in some pauses. The two dancers danced along faster and wilder, stopping their movements with the instruments, only their hands moving to keep in the beat of the Bongo.

_The only thing you smelled in that memory is Tyr and milk._

'_I know that.'_

_So I'm thinking she's your…_

Back to the normal speed in three minutes, the dancing was less wild but the continuous feet movement and hips swaying, arms moving less and less as the instruments started to fade out for the ending. Soon the only movements were the feet and arms. A small bell sounded out and both dancers stopped at the same time, then walked slowly around each other as the traditional Oud faded out for the last time.

As the music stopped everyone clapped at the two dancers, amazed of their performance. Atemu and Tyr panting for breath as they glared at each other.

"Your scent, I never realized…" Atemu started.

"That's because you never paid any attention." Tyr explained.

Atemu stepped back, glaring dangerously at Tyr.

"Come on Atemu, I can explain everything." Tyr said and tried to take one of Atemu's hands, but he pulled it away from her.

"No! I don't want to know! Now leave me alone!!" Atemu shouted and started to fast walk away.

"Atemu wait!" Tyr pleaded, grabbing the rider's shoulder.

"I said leave me alone!" Atemu shouted, shoving Tyr away from him. Tyr let out a small yelp as she fell to the floor.

"What other secrets do you have that involves me? Huh? Don't tell me that there are more secrets!" Atemu's voice rang out, tears forming in his eyes.

"That was the only secret I have about you." Tyr explained.

Atemu glared at the female demon. "I'm going. Seto, Yugi, come with me please."

The three riders were about to leave before Tyr stopped them. She flew above their heads and landed in front of the three riders to block the way out of the granite made room.

"Why are you doing this Tyr?" Yugi asked.

"I need to speak to Atemu alone, even if he doesn't want to." Tyr answered, clearly knowing what Atemu is thinking.

"And what if I still don't? I want to know the truth until I'm ready, oka-san." Atemu stated.

"NANI???????" everyone but Atemu and Tyr asked at the same time.

* * *

(Me: end of chappie! XP aww man, and the fun just started…just kidding, keep reading! XD)

* * *

"How could Tyr be Atemu's mother?"

"And isn't Tyr Atemu's guardian?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard back at the battle against the Oricalchos Shadows."

"But then if she's Atemu's mother, then wouldn't she be mine as well?" Yugi asked out loud.

"No Yugi, you were born from a different mother, but the same father as Atemu." Tyr answered.

"But why?" Yugi wondered.

"I'd tell you, but I'd have to tell Atemu first."

"I wouldn't hear of it." Atemu hissed.

Silence filled the room.

Glare.

Stare.

Silence.

Crickets chirping.

Glare.

Stare.

Silence.

Crickets chirping.

(Me: annoying isn't it? I'm bored anyway. XP)

"Will _someone_ say _something_?" Malik snapped.

"You just did." Tyr stated.

"I didn't mean that you idiot!" Malik replied.

"What did you call me?" growled Tyr.

Malik sweatdrops, his face twitching. "Uh…eh…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malik cried out as Tyr tried to leap onto him, but the spiky blonde dodged and kept running around screaming as Tyr kept chasing him.

Taking the opportunity to escape Atemu, Seto, and Yugi left the room and ran to the Dragon's Lair.

Atemu, Seto, and Yugi got on their dragon partners and took to the skies and flew towards Slifer, who's still lying on the field beyond the white city. Slifer's wing is still paralyzed, but now he's been able to move his head around from time to time.

The tree riders landed five feet away from the great red dragon. Descending from his dragon's back, Atemu wondered if it's such a good idea to bring Seto and Yugi along for the journey…

_Don't think about it. We'll be all fine, and we'll stop the battle of destruction together! _Horachty encouraged.

'_Thank you, aibou, but what also worries me if I really do love Seto.' _Atemu thought.

_You know you love him._

'_Like that helps aibou.'_

_You're welcome. _Horachty beamed.

Atemu slowly walked up to Slifer, or more specifically Slifer's right wing, where the arrow is. The arrow has been in the dragon since the day before when Atemu shot the arrow. The wound would most likely be infected, but with a simple healing spell the injury will be alright.

As Atemu stood by the arrow, the rider gently took hold of the arrow and tried to pull it out as quickly as possible. But Tyr landed next to him in bad (or rather perfect) timing.

"Atemu, why are you taking that arrow out of Slifer?" Tyr asked.

"So that he could lead me to wherever he's trying to get to." Atemu answered, stopped pulling the arrow but kept his hold of it.

"You mean towards the battle of the three serpents?"

"Wherever he wants, I'm following."

"Atemu you can't go with Slifer and that's that!"

"Tyr please try and understand that I must go with Slifer." Atemu begged.

"No! If you do then you'll die and you know it Atemu!" Tyr shouted.

"I won't be going alone in this journey! I'll have my cousin and my brother with me." Atemu pointed out.

"Are you crazy?! All three of you will be killed!" Tyr shouted.

"Those are the words of a worried mother." Atemu hissed.

_Easy partner, worried mothers are not the best to argue with. _Horachty warned.

Tyr stared at the rider before her, thinking over their new argument. _Maybe he's right, I've been acting more of a mother than a guardian. I guess not seeing him for so many years has affected me. _

"All right, you may go. But I'm coming with you." Tyr finally gave in.

Atemu raised an eyebrow.

"As a GUARDIAN not a mother, I promise you that." Tyr added.

"Well the more the merrier, now what was I going to do?" Atemu asked himself.

"Taking that arrow out of Slifer and heal the wound." Tyr reminded.

"Oh yeah." And with that, Atemu quickly pulled out the arrow from Slifer, who cried out in pain but he stopped when Atemu used a healing spell on the wound.

Turning his big head for a grateful glance at Atemu, Slifer took the sky that had awaited for him for hours. Quickly getting onto Horachty's back, Atemu and his riders and Tyr took off as well, following the big dragon.

"The journey begins…"

* * *

Me: well that turned out well didn't it? (laughs) never expected that didn't ch'ya??? huh? huh? huh? well one person would but let's say it was an ask for permission. XD from none other than Slifer-sama!

Preview of Next Chappie:

"I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Slifer can we rest for tonight?"

End of Preview:

Review plz!


	7. Doubts of Love

Me: this has got to be the longest chappie I've ever written. this has 2181 words! without the disclaimer and authoress's note too!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or Tyr, Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama.

**Chapter 6 **Doubts of Love

* * *

Atemu, Seto, and Yugi followed Slifer on their dragon partners, Tyr flew alongside. Everyone's aware of Atemu's expressions, and his silence was eerie and not the friendly kind. A red blush on his cheeks with his gaze at the back of Horachty's neck.

"_You can hear his thoughts can't you brother?" _Kisara asked.

"_Right now you should be glad that you can't hear his thoughts, it's annoying the way he's repeating himself." _Horachty explained.

"What is he repeating over and over?" Tyr asked.

"_You're his mother and guardian, I think you can tell." _Horachty chimed.

Tyr didn't answer. Instead she examined Atemu's expression. She knew she's seen that kind of look somewhere…then she remembered an old friend who had the same look many years ago.

Smiling to herself Tyr said, "He'll get over it."

"_I hope it's soon." _Horachty complained.

"Cut off the mind link then."

"_Don't want to." _

"_Is it because you want to make fun of him in the future?" _Nakia wondered.

Horachty nodded his head yes. Kisara and Nakia smirked, showing off their teeth playfully as Horachty chuckled from their reaction.

Meanwhile in Atemu's mind he's gone crazy from repeating lines over and over again.

_You know you love him._

'_No I do not.'_

_You know you love him._

'_No I do not.'_

_You know you love him._

'_No I do not.'_

_Can you be so sure? _Asked a little voice in his head from Atemu's alter ego.

'_Y-yes.'_

_You know you love him._

'_W-well…'_

_He's handsome, strong willed, your good friend, he understands you…_

'_And stubborn, he teases me, makes me feel uncomfortable…' _Atemu told himself.

_Atemu stop telling yourself that. You know you love him. _Horachty interrupted.

'_I…I c-can't…'_

_Atemu please, you know you love him._

'_Why are you telling me that over and over?'_

_To drill it into your head that you do love him aibou._

'_But I can't! I'm part immortal demon, meaning I live on forever when he dies…and besides…the whole world expects me to be pharaoh…'_

_So that's your problem. Well you know how to turn him part immortal demon, and if you want you can have someone else as pharaoh. _Horachty pointed out.

'_But I want him to stay the same old Seto, not a Seto that's part demon and he'll be obsessed with my body more than my heart. And who can I trust to be pharaoh? It can't be Seto.'_

_How do you know that Seto will be obsessed with your body? It's been two years and you haven't done any sexual things to anyone, and he's your cousin so he has the same bloodline as you. _

'_But I have a mother who's not related to his, while Yugi's mother is Seto's sister.'_

_That's not the point. You forget that your father and uncle were brothers. _

'_So what? You forget that I have much burden on my shoulders Horachty.'_

_I know about those burdens, and I wish I could do something to help you with those burdens. But all I am is a dragon._

Atemu suddenly felt a wave of guilt and sadness from his partner.

'_No Horachty, you're more than a dragon. You're my best friend, the best dragon around. You're brave and loyal, and'_

Horachty interrupted. _There's no need to waste your breath, admit it, I am just a dragon._

'_But Horachty you're more than a dragon! You're an amazing dragon, you're the best friend anyone could have. Just please, please I'm begging you to not think that way.' _

Horachty was about to answer when suddenly something knocked Atemu off of his dragon's back! Horachty roared in surprise, alerting the others. Tyr flew downwards to save Atemu from falling when suddenly a demon crashed into her.

Both demons hissing and scratching each other, rolling in midair when the male demon recognized the female demon.

"My my, why isn't it Tyr, the female demon famously known as the partner of the great Slifer the Sky Dragon." The demon hissed.

"And what business do you have for attacking us?" Tyr hissed back.

"We're all hungry, and with the dragons there'd be plenty to live on for decades." the demon growled.

Suddenly more demons appeared, attacking each rider and dragon, they even tried attacking Slifer but he just twist and turn, making his tail hit demon after demon and knocking them towards the ground below.

One demon flew to Atemu, caught him and started flying towards a certain place in the forest. Horachty roared in anger, and flew after the demon with Atemu. But Horachty was blocked from other demons getting into the way. Seeing that Horachty is being stopped, Atemu took things into his won hands.

"Let me go!" Atemu hissed, struggling and scratching at the demon restraining him.

"You're a feisty one aren't ya? I like em feisty and young." The demon said, leaning in for a kiss.

Feeling anger rising up, Atemu scratched the demon's face, the said demon screamed in pain. The other demons stopped their attacking and looked at their leader, surprised that their leader would scream from pain from one scratch on the face.

Everyone watched as red and black demon wings sprung out of Atemu's back, flapping madly as the rider tried to get away. One of the wings hit the leader in the face, making the demon let Atemu go. Flapping his new wings, Atemu hissed at the leader, showing off his fangs.

The two started attacking each other, aiming to fight until one kills the other. Scratching, hissing, punching, biting, and hissing at each other as everyone watched in fear and excitement. Tyr wanted to stop the fight, but if a leader is on a fight to the death then you should never _ever _try and stop or you'd end up loosing a limp or your life.

"Your scent is similar to Tyr's, are you her son perhaps?" the leader asked, his only reply was a loud hiss and harder and faster attacks from the younger. The leader smirked at Atemu.

"I noticed Bakura's mark on your neck, isn't he supposed to be dead?" the leader asked. "I guess his new creation couldn't let go of that stubborn albino."

Atemu's iris's turned into slits and snarled, "You _dare _insult me! YOU should die RIGHT here and NOW!"

Seto cringed, he knew that if anyone insulted Atemu about his family and friends would pay dearly. It turned out that Seto was right, he watched as Atemu moved faster than a millimeter per second, scratching the leader with his claws and tearing the other demon's flesh, spilling blood.

Atemu started attacking the leader's wings, shredding the membrane and breaking one of them when he put all his strength in one punch. The leader screamed in pain as he fell. Falling thirty feet and broke both of his legs, screaming as he felt immense pain.

Flapping his wings a bit, Atemu suddenly folded them and dived down as fast he could, aiming his claw to the leader. Yugi and Seto looked away as Atemu struck his right hand through the demon's chest and back, right through the demon's heart. Killing the demon instantly as blood spurted at Atemu's face and chest, most of the red blood dripped from his hand as he pulled it out from the carcass.

The demons cheered for their new leader, relieving Tyr and the others for not loosing their friend. Horachty landed and used his head to bring his rider against his chest as a tight hug. Slifer let out a victory cry as Kisara and Nakia roared with him.

When the cheering and roaring stopped, the demons congratulated Atemu, acknowledging him as their leader.

"Aren't ya Atemu the rider we've been hearin?" one demon asked, Atemu nodded.

"What's your first order sir?" another demon asked out loud.

"First tend to the injured, and find other ways to find food, but no humans please. I'll be going on a journey." Atemu explained.

"Will you stay for the night?" a female demon asked.

Atemu looked at his friends, Tyr came up and whispered, "It's best to be known on the first day as their leader, otherwise they'll follow us until you'll stay with them for one night."

Taking her advice, Atemu nodded in agreement to stay the night.

* * *

Later that night, Atemu sighed as he tried to get to sleep, obviously not used to sleeping on his stomach so he won't injure his wings. Sometime before midnight and he still can't sleep, how sad he thought. And the demons spent most of the night celebrating for their new leader, some got drunk in the process.

Two twin demon males decided to be Atemu's guards, standing on either side of his door outside his room. Atemu gave the twins orders that if his family members wish to see him then let them in and to never come into the room, if not then they'll be facing the same fate as the former leader.

As Atemu lay there, trying to get to sleep, the door opened as Seto came in. Turning his head to see his cousin, Atemu couldn't help but yawn.

"Tired cousin?"

"Yes, very tired and I hate sleeping on my stomach." Atemu replied as Seto got under the covers with him.

"Atemu listen, is it true that you couldn't let go of Bakura?"

Atemu hesitated.

"Atemu I promise I won't hurt you, I just want to know. You can tell me anytime you're ready." Seto whispered softly as he began rubbing the other's shoulders.

Atemu moaned from the soft rubbing. "H-Hai, for some reason I can't let him go from my heart. I just don't know why."

"Tyr told me that when a demon transforms a human, the demon makes love to the human, making the human think that the demon loves them. Is that true?" Seto asked.

Atemu thought back when he was being transformed.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Atemu laid on the bed with Bakura on top of him, grinding his hips against the younger rider's. Moaning, Atemu moved his hips along with the other, both making moans. Bakura began nipping at Atemu's neck and collar bone, earning more moans._

"_You taste good." Bakura said, stripping Atemu of his kilt skirt, the younger rider gasped._

_Bakura took his own clothes off and thrusted his member into Atemu who screamed. The albino demon silenced the other with a kiss._

_Soon Atemu was moaning and begging for more, Bakura did what he wished and thrusted deeper and harder, earning cries of pleasure from the other._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Yes. And before you ask, yes I thought I was in love." Atemu answered truthfully.

Seto was speechless.

"I'm sorry, Seto." Atemu sobbed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ssh, you don't have to be sorry for what you thought Atemu." Seto whispered, pulling the other to his chest and wiped away the tears falling down the other's soft cheeks.

Atemu whimpered when he felt Seto pull him closer and onto his side, he slightly flinched when the other wiped away his tears. Tears kept falling down Atemu's cheeks, Seto began kissing or licking them away as his cousin calmed down a bit.

"Ssh, don't cry Atemu. I hate to see you cry." Seto whispered, lightly kissing the smaller one's brow.

"Why couldn't I be a normal human? I look horrible now, and what would the elder's say?" Atemu whimpered.

"Atemu you're beautiful no matter what, you're not horrible in any way. And I say that Ironheart will knock the senses back into the other two to calm down. He always does, don't worry about it Atemu." Seto explained.

Atemu looked up at Seto, looking straight into the beautiful blue eyes. "You sure?"

"Yes, Ironheart knows exactly what to do to calm the other two down. If not then I'll use my Sohi to freeze them." Seto informed.

Atemu stopped crying and snuggled closer to Seto's chest. "Thank you Seto."

"Anything for you Atemu."

_You know you love him._

_'Shut up Horachty, I'm trying to sleep.'_

_You know you love him. _Horachty chimed.

* * *

The next few days was long and hard, for every day was the same routine, wake up before dawn, eat breakfast, get on their dragons at dawn and fly for the whole entire day until twilight and land and sleep after a nice dinner. They never really had lunch, for they were getting low on food supplies.

One night Slifer didn't land at twilight, instead he flew on, the others decided to follow since they really had no choice in the matter. Everyone's sore and hungry, it was hard to keep their eyes open. Even the three dragons' were having a hard time staying awake.

"I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Slifer can we rest for tonight?"

This same conversation went on for about two hours until Slifer finally decided to land. The riders and dragons immediately fell asleep when they touched ground, not caring about dinner.

That night Atemu had the dream that was haunting him a few weeks ago, he suddenly knew that they were close to their destination. It's no wonder why Slifer didn't stop earlier.

* * *

Me: whew, this was long but exciting ne? and the journey to the battlefield is almost over!

Preview of next Chappie:

"Where are we?" Yugi asked.

"Don't know, all I know is that we're in the sky over the sea and land where there's two big dragons below!" Seto exclaimed.

"Really? How very observant of you Seto." Atemu teased.

Seto glared at his cousin. "You already know about these two?"

"Only in my dreams, but not their names." Atemu replied.

"You're referring to Leviathon and Uria, the lords of land and sea, while Slifer is the lord of the sky." Tyr explained as the three riders stared in awe at the two great serpents below.

End of Preview:

Review plz!


	8. Battle of the Serpent Gods pt 1

Me: well I hope this is good, cuz this was a hard one to write. but after reading Dragon Riders, it got better to write with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Tyr, Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama and Yugioh to whatever his name is.

**Chapter 7 **Battle of the Serpent Gods! Pt 1

* * *

The next morning Slifer woke everyone up with his continuous roaring. Grunting in response, the dragon riders got up and quickly got on their dragons. Tyr flew alongside Slifer as usual, surprised that Atemu isn't doing the same thing.

Yugi and Seto are aware that Atemu's eyes are still bloody red and his iris's are slits. Yugi hopes that his brother's eyes aren't permanent, but Seto doubts it.

"It is permanent, my eyes." Atemu said unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"I'm still transforming, but it'll transform faster when I'm afraid or angry."

"So which one was it yesterday?" Seto asked.

"Well for my wings, that was both anger _and _fear, that's why they sprouted so quickly." Atemu explained. "And as for my eyes, pure hatred."

"_I also noticed this, your wings looks like Horachty's old wings." _Nakia pointed out.

"I noticed that too, but why I don't know." Atemu admitted.

"It's because you're a dragon rider, sometimes a transforming rider gets the wings of his dragon." Tyr explained.

"_But why Horachty's old wings, and not his new ones?" _Kisara asked.

"Demons are created to be kinda evil looking, not angelic." Tyr answered.

"_Oh so I looked like a demon-like dragon before I got a whole new and better look?" _Horachty complained.

"No, if you did then you would've had red chest and belly, and red eyes instead of blue." Tyr said.

"_Now that makes me feel a lot more comfortable." _Horachty beamed.

* * *

Towards mid day, Slifer flew above the clouds, his companions followed suit. About a mile later, Horachty growled in his throat as Atemu hissed, both showing off their teeth and fangs. Atemu's family members looked at him and Horachty in worry.

Suddenly the clouds cleared under them, and below is two big dragons. One on land and the other on sea, both big and long bodied to match Slifer. Atemu recognized them immediately, the rider hissed again in fear, realizing what his dreams were trying to tell him.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked.

"Don't know, all I know is that we're in the sky over the sea and land where there's two big dragons below!" Seto exclaimed.

"Really? How very observant of you Seto." Atemu teased.

Seto glared at his cousin. "You already know about these two?"

"Only in my dreams, but not their names." Atemu replied.

"You're referring to Leviathan and Uria, the lords of land and sea, while Slifer is the lord of the sky." Tyr explained as the three riders stared in awe at the two great serpents below.

"Why are we here?" Yugi asked.

"There's a prophecy about the three serpent gods battling." Atemu answered. _"Three Protector Gods shall arise, To protect and fight they shall, To end a millennia of fighting, A dragon shall then rise, And announce the start, Of the battle of the three serpent gods." _

"You are correct Atemu, but that's half of the prophecy." Tyr said, Atemu gasped and looked at his guardian. Tyr chanted the rest of it.

_As the serpents clash,_

_As the Earth cries of its Destruction,_

_As Life is about to die,_

_Only one can stop the Destruction,_

_Only one can save Life,_

_Only one can stop the Darkness and bind them,_

_With its own life._

"And I believe it has something to do with the pharaoh's last descendants." Tyr looked at the three riders. "All three of you are the last of the pharaoh's bloodline."

"We need a plan then to stop them from fighting." Seto said, scowling as the Slifer, Uria, and Leviathan roared at the same time.

"Too late, they're starting the battle here and now." Tyr explained.

"Then one of us sticks to one of these three, Tyr, you'll stay in the clouds and help anyone who's injured." Atemu informed, everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Yugi and Nakia flew towards the Leviathan. The Lord of the Sea is black, while his belly dark purple, ears like wings on its head while it has no wings at all on its back but dark green hair that looks like seaweed if it's underwater.

Right on Yugi and Nakia immediately knew that the Leviathan's scales were coated in slime, making it impossible to attack with claws and teeth without slipping. Nakia tried her purple beams, again the coated slime protected the beast. Yugi threw his sword but it slid down Leviathan's side and into the water.

'What can I do what can I do!' Yugi thought, and then Atemu's words echoed in his head.

"_You improvise, you use whatever other weapons you have or you throw rocks at them."_

"Okay Nakia, do you think you can carry a big rock?

Seto and Kisara flew towards Uria, the Lord of the Land. Uria is similar to Slifer. Red body, black underneath, two mouths but inside each other instead of on top of each other, on its back is two rows of spikes like Slifer's. What was different Seto noticed, is that Uria's wings are attached to its front legs, and Uria's spikes on its head is pointed back, instead of curved like knives.

Kisara used her white lightning attack, but Uria attacked with Hellfire Crusher (1). Uria's attack almost hit Kisara if she hadn't reacted by dodging by only a couple of inches. Uria kept his attacking, leaving no time for poor Kisara to attack back, so the white dragon kept dodging in hopes Uria will tire himself out.

Atemu and Horachty flew alongside with Slifer. Creating a bow and arrow like last time, Atemu aimed carefully at Slifer's wing joint with its shoulder. As he let the arrow go, Slifer knew it was coming. The sky dragon twisted itself out of the arrow's path and roared a challenging cry towards Leviathan.

Atemu watched with a raised eyebrow as his brother had Nakia pick up a three ton boulder and carried it over Leviathan. Once over the lord of sea, Nakia dropped it five feet from the air, the boulder hit Leviathan's neck, almost hitting its massive head. The slimy serpent let out a cry of pain as it disappeared underwater, sinking from the heavy load on its neck.

Yugi could hear laughter from somewhere. Looking up he saw Atemu flying with his own wings and laughing his head off.

"What are you laughing at?" Yugi asked as his brother flew alongside him.

"I didn't think you'd take it so seriously." Atemu chuckled.

"Well Nakia's attacks won't work against that slimy dragon and I lost my sword because of that said slime." Yugi explained.

Suddenly the sea water bubbled, and appearing out of the water was none other than Leviathan! The slimy serpent took to the skies and roared a challenging roar, Uria and Slifer answered with their own challenging roars.

* * *

Me: well that's pt 1 for all of ya!

1) that's something that me and a friend of mine made up since I don't know much of Uria, only his looks.

Review plz!


	9. Battle of the Serpent Gods pt 2

Me: well everyone's so cheerful and excited how this is turning out, I'm making a drastic change. and let's just say the second half of the prophecy in the last chappie is a big hint.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Tyr, Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama while Yugioh belongs to whats his name.

WARNING: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! WARNING! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! WARNING! THIS CHAPPIE IS DANGEROUS! SERIOUSLY! IT'LL MAKE YOU CRY! SO DON'T SUE ME IN THE END OF THE CHAPPIE! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! WARNING! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! WARNING!

**Chapter 8 **Battle of the Serpent Gods! Pt 2

* * *

The sky darkens, and darkness covers the whole earth into blackness as hurricanes, tornadoes, thunderstorms, earthquakes, floods, tsunamis, and rock slides brings chaos into every part into the world. The worst of the high wind hurricanes and earthquakes and thunderstorms is right where the three serpents, Slifer, Uria, and Leviathan are fighting.

The hurricanes, tsunamies, and floods caused from Leviathan, the thunderstorms, tornadoes, caused by Slifer, and the earthquakes and rock slides caused from Uria as they clashed together and attack each other with teeth, claws, and their own attacks. Leviathan using his purple beams, Slifer his Thunder Force Strike, Uria using Hellfire Crusher, their attacks clashing, exploding, and creating more chaos.

Atemu and his friends tries their best to restrain the serpents. Atemu on Slifer's forehead, trying to talk some sense into Slifer while Horachty is pulling one of Slifer's hind legs. Seto on Uria's head, trying to kick one of the dragon's eyes while Kisara pulls on Uria's tail. Yugi and Nakia found out the only thing that's not slimy is the Leviathan's ears, the female purple dragon bit on one of them and pulled back. Yugi stayed on his dragon's back in fear of being stuck on the slime.

About a half an hour passes and the riders are tired, but as they made a move to land the rest of the riders flies into view! Soon the three riders are being helped with their friends. And it seems harder for the serpents to try and move with the heavy loads on their legs, tails, and for the Leviathan's case its ears.

And soon the three serpents has no choice but to point their attacks to the dragon riders who are restraining them. Even Slifer turned its head to bite Bakura and Ryou off its right hind leg. But as Slifer turned its head, the wind caught under Atemu's wings, and without warning the wind carries him away. Passing in front of Slifer's mouth, making the sky dragon stop so it won't swallow the small demon rider.

Atemu swirls in circles and summersaults as the wind carries him, making him feel utterly dizzy and sick. As he tries to regain his balance and fly without the wind carrying him, Atemu thought he caught a glimpse of Ruri and two young dragons he didn't recognize. But before he could ponder on what they looked like the wind moved him away from gazing at them.

After that everything happens so fast for everyone, only Atemu saw everything in slow motion. Horachty let go of Slifer's hind leg to go after Atemu, Kisara and Nakia doing the same thing but they were having a hard time because of the wind. Horachty was having an advantage since the wind is pushing him towards his rider while the other two dragons are being pushed away.

The three serpents opens their mouths to attack, aiming for each other as Atemu got in the way! Realizing this Horachty's body glows in a golden color as he flew faster to save his rider, as his head met Atemu's hands, the serpents attacks followed suit. Still glowing, Horachty raises his head up so that Atemu is rising into the air as well. Blue eyes looks up at crimson lovingly, but in that love was also the one look that meant 'I'm sorry.' Then the three attacks from the serpents hit Horachty's glowing body.

Horachty used all his strength to absorb the three attacks into his glowing body to create a bright light that spreads over the earth, diminishing the darkness and light returning to its rightful place. As the golden light disappears so did the chaos, and the serpent gods stops their attacks too as they have finally seen the light they needed to see. Everybody laughed and cheered for victory and the world has been saved.

But the riders stops laughing when they saw a horrifying sight. Horachty falling from where he was and towards the sea, Atemu still clinging to his partner's head, shouting Horachty's name. Before the other riders could try and fly ahead and stop them from falling, the serpents moved together and with their noses touching each other and they stop Horachty from falling.

"Horachty, speak to me please, please Horachty!" Atemu begged, tears flowing down his cheeks freely.

_Tell everyone…that I said…goodbye…and good…luck. _Was Horachty's reply.

"No don't speak like that! You're going to live, you are going to live just please Horachty don't give up on me." Atemu sobbed.

_I can't…remember the…prophecy? Well it….said that a…dragon will…announce the battle…and that was…me…so I am the one…whos going... to finish it…with my…life. _Horachty explains.

"Horachty please don't go!" Atemu gasped.

_I'm sorry…aibou…tell my family…that I love them…and Atemu? _Horachty asked.

"Yes Horachty?" Atemu answers with hope in his voice.

_You know you love him. _And that was all Horachty has the strength left to say. All the golden dragon could do now is wait and watch his rider cry.

Atemu didn't answer as he stares into his dragon's blue eyes, tears falling as he did. The crystal blue stares back, in a lovingly way, making Atemu cry harder. The crimson eyes watches as the light and life is slowly taken away from the crystal blue eyes of Horachty. The three serpents gently set Horachty down on the ground and growls lightly in goodbye.

Atemu carefully and gently pulls his partner's head into his lap, stroking Horachty's cheek, crying helplessly. The golden dragon glimmered in happiness, loving the way he was held when he was just a baby, barely knowing the world and knowing his rider until they talked with the mind link. The golden dragon smiled with one last breath, the bright life in Horachty's crystal blue eyes were gone, what is left is dullness and stillness, as if time had stopped.

"Horachty? Horachty?! HORACHTY! HORACHTY!! HORACHTY!!! HORACHTY!!!!!!!!!!" Atemu shouts as he raises his head up to the sky and heavens above and screams at the top of his lungs, tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

Me: (crying) ...(sob)...(still crying)...I'm sorry! (cries) don't kill me! (sob) I can make it better! (sniff) I've got a plan, so plz trust me.(cries)

Review plz? (sniff)


	10. A New Hope

Me: sorry it took so long, my laptop is being mean so I have to use my parents. and school just started for me so that tops it all besides all the new messages in my email. oh well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yugioh rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama, and Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini, and Lord of the Rings belongs to T.R.R Tolkien, all I own is the plot and the dragons.

WARNING: THIS CAN BE A LITTLE GRAPHIC, IT HAS LOTS OF BLOOD IN IT SO IF U DON'T DO WELL WITH LOTS OF BLOOD OOZING AND STUFF THEN SKIP THAT LINE WHERE IT SAYS "BLOOD" OR "BLEEDING"!

PS- this chappie might make u cry, but maybe at one part.

**Chapter 9 **A New Hope

* * *

Atemu's screams reduced to continuous and uncontrollable crying, still holding his partner's head in his lap, stroking the golden scales that shine in the sunlight. The riders of justice landed and stood in a circle, surrounding Atemu and his dragon, but Atemu didn't care about them.

Atemu's best friend is gone, forever gone from this world and never to come back, never to help him succeed with his continuous problems with fate and destiny. Never to calm him down, never to tell him he's in love, never to tell him anything that Atemu enjoyed hearing from his partner, no matter how annoying.

Tyr lands near Yugi, looking at the crying rider in front of her with sad eyes. The three elders walked closer, nearly touching the back of Horachty's neck before Atemu hissed and growled at them, showing off his fangs to all three of them.

Surprised, the three elders stepped back in fear. Being the idiot of the three, Borimier jumped into conclusions.

"A demon that has feelings to cry for his partner and then not let others approach the dead body to give its soul a safe passage, how pathetic."

"Just shut up! We never liked you anyways!" Atemu snapped, tears still falling down his cheeks.

Before Borimier could try to retort Ruri came over and scooted the elders away so she could lay by her son, nuzzling his shoulder. Iactos moved forward to lay by Horachty's head, while Kisara lay by her brother's other side from her mother.

"_Go on little one, it's our turn to grieve, and I fear you'll get bitten by accident from one of us." _Kisara said softly, gently nudging Atemu away.

Atemu got up with his body shaking, and walked away, stumbling here and there as he did. Tyr, Seto, and Yugi followed Atemu close behind, ready to help the crying rider if he falls. The other riders moved away from the female dragons surrounding Horachty and sat down in silence.

The three elders followed Atemu and his small family, feeling a little angry by the elders following, Atemu hissed. Growling, Atemu stopped. Tyr stopped as well, the other two young riders stepped behind her in case Atemu would attack.

"Tell me Borimier, is he _worthy _of his name _now_?" Atemu hissed.

Taken aback, Borimier snapped back, "Still arguing about that eh?"

"Tell me right now, is he _worthy _of his name NOW?!???" Atemu growled.

Borimier didn't answer.

"Is a dragon worthy of such a name as Horachty, or Takabi, or Horus, or Isis until _only _after death?" Atemu asked.

"Well uh…"

"Well since you don't know then you have lost the last bit of my trust. Since you go by the ancient way and no means to compromise for any mistake you've made." Atemu hissed.

"Why you!" Borimier shouted as he walked closer towards the demon rider. Atemu flapped his wings and quickly flew off towards the beach, to a place where it's out of reach unless you had wings.

Tyr quickly followed her son as he flew off. Following him until he landed in a dark cave with soft sand and a small pool inside. Once inside, Tyr almost tripped over Atemu's fallen form, the latter crying and whimpering again. Gently pulling him up, Tyr sat down against the wall and put Atemu's head in her lap, stroking his head and back in comfort.

As Atemu cried on, Tyr began to softly sing a soft song she used to sing to her son when he was a baby.

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now _

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say _

_You come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping _

Tyr looked down to see Atemu's eyes drooping, barely staying awake, no longer crying. Stroking his cheek, Tyr sung the song over again, this time the younger fell asleep with a small, soft smile on his face.

* * *

By the time the sun set, Tyr appeared with Atemu by her side. Everyone could see that he was depressed, angry, and have no means to talk to others. He would only hiss or growl if one of the elders try to talk to him. Atemu wouldn't let others approach him, only Seto, Yugi, Tyr, Rafael, and the dragons are the only ones who can approach him without continuous hissing and growls if they stayed near him.

As the last rays of the sun disappears, Atemu took hold of Hien and flew towards the forest without word. The elders tried to follow but Tyr stopped them.

"If you do follow him then he'll kill all three of you." Tyr warned.

"But what if he commits seppuku(1)?" Ironheart asked.

"If that's what he wishes, then he'll do so without anyone getting into his way." Tyr explained, her voice faltering.

"But you're his guardian! You can stop him!" Borimier snapped.

"I was assigned to protect him from danger, not to protect him from himself." Tyr hissed. "And I'm not only his guardian but also his mother."

The elders gasped.

* * *

Atemu flew above the forest until he found a small pond surrounded by trees forming a circle around the pond. Landing softly, Atemu first unsheathed Hien and held out his long hair. Carefully taking Hien between his hair and neck, Atemu cut off the mass of tri colored hair. Cutting it until his hair is just below his ears. Then as the hair that was cut off fell, the rest of it stood up on his head, forming back to its usual spikyness.

Looking at his reflection, Atemu smiled weakly. Then he moved Hien to his wings.

* * *

"You're his mother? But that can't be possible!" the elders said at once.

"Listen you old men, it's true. But I'm only Atemu's mother, and _only _Atemu." Tyr explained.

"So what you're saying is that Akhnemkhanen had two wives?"

"Yes."

"And Isis(2) had only one child?"

"What does it take to get the message into your thick old ruin heads!?" Tyr snapped, getting irritated from their questions.

Before the elders could answer, Ryou shouted and pointed to the forest, "There's a fire!"

* * *

Atemu fell to his knees panting. Blood oozed from his back, on the ground on either side of Atemu is his wings, detatched from his body and bleeding, laying lifeless except for a few twitches here and there.

Getting up was difficult, it took all of Atemu's wits and strength to stand up and ignore the pain of his bleeding back. Walking slowly, he dragged Hien behind him, circling around the pond and the wings. As Hien made a circle on the ground, red flames appeared over the line the sword created. As Atemu reached the other end of the circle, he stepped towards the pond so that the circle of flames surrounded him.

Atemu sat down cross legged, his back so very close to the flames but not touching the red element. Atemu hissed from the heating pain the flames caused onto his back. 'But at least the flames is drying off the blood.' he thought.

Suddenly his sensitive ears heard running footsteps, the flapping of large wings, medium sized wings, and small wings, the shouts for water, and the shouts and the cries of his friends as they neared him. His nose caught the scent of the elders, Seto, Yugi, and the other riders but the apprentices came nearer, and nearer. Looking up, Atemu saw the white dragon flying in circles, her white scales giving off flashes of light.

Atemu readied Hien in case Sohi tries to put out the flames with its water.

Seto took out Sohi from its sheath, and readied himself to use a water attack on the red flames. Just as Seto sweeped the air with Sohi to unleash the blue rushing water, Atemu jumped up in a flash, using Hien to put up a barrier of red flames agains the rushin blue water. Steam formed as the two elements of fire and water clashed, leaving Atemu standing in what was used to be his firey circle, looking at the other riders as they stopped.

The riders gasped at Atemu, realizing that he cut off most of his long hair. But Tyr half screamed and half gasped, realizing the two red and black wings twitching on the ground, bleeding. Everyone looked over to what made Tyr half scream, they soon realized why. Seto gasped as the others took a step back. Yugi looked at his brother in sadness and understanding, Joey and Tristan looked at the ground by their feet, Rafael and his friends uneasily stepped back as the elders stared.

Tyr walked forward, tears forming in her eyes. Borimier tried to stop her from going forward but Ironheart stopped him.

"Just watch and see what happens." Ironheart whispered. Borimier obeyed with a heavy sigh.

"Why? Why did you cut your wings and hair?" Tyr asked weakly, stopping in her tracks as she stood in front of Atemu.

"I no longer want my partner's wings, all they'll do for me is bring me sorrow of making me remember." Atemu answered.

_"But would he agree to it? Would Horachty want you to cut off your wings so that you won't cry for him? Would he want you to have his former wings to lift you up to the skies and to help you remember Horachty and be happy that you were the rider of a brave, handsome, and a good dragon?" _Kisara asked as she continued to fly in circles(since she's too big to land in the very small circle below without tearing down trees).

Tears formed again in Atemu's eyes as he realized his mistake. Tyr pulled him into a motherly hug, letting Atemu cry onto her shoulder.

_Seto, I think I know how to cheer him up. _Kisara said through the link to her rider.

'_What is it?' _Seto asked eagerly, not wanting to have Atemu cry forever.

_Lead him back to camp, one of Iactos's daughters brought back something that should be around and about by now but it wouldn't hatch. _

_

* * *

_

Seto led the others back to camp, Atemu stopped crying but he would let a few tears escape here and there. Kisara waited at the camp with Ruri, and two of the three dragons she's raising. Atemu blinked at finding only two wild dragons and not three. The two young wild dragons are bigger than the three apprentice dragons, but smaller than their mother Iactos.

One of the young wild dragons is a male, if he wasn't a male then he would've been mistakened as Kisara, white silver scales, no horns or spikes, but instead of blue eyes he has yellow. This dragon calls himself Valinor(3).

Valinor's sister is smaller than him, but she's still bigger than the apprentice dragons. Her scales are black with silver horns and spikes, her eyes are blue like Kisara's, her belly is surprisingly dark blue. She calls herself Bjartskular(4).

_"Atemu, we not only came here to help with the battle, but also to give you the third egg." _Ruri explained.

_"You see, the third egg wouldn't hatch yet." _Valinor added.

_"Here's the egg that carries our brother. I carried him carefully all the way from my home." _Bjartskular said as she gently laid a red egg with black and blue veins.

"Are you sure this egg has a dragon in it?" Ironheart asked.

_"Yes, I can see my brother in his shell. For unlike any other creature that's not a dragon, can't see the outline of a baby dragon inside it's egg." _Bjartskular said.

_"And we would like Atemu to have it, since he's our father's rider. If our brother hatches then we would be happy to meet him if he has Atemu as his rider." _Valinor chimed, Atemu couldn't help but think that Valinor's chime is the same as Horachty's chime.

_"But if not then we're sorry. But our brother decided to stay in his shell to become a partner with a rider, I don't know how he's able to do that but I know this; there is no spell on this egg." _Bjartskular explained.

"Thank you, both of you." Atemu smiled for the first time.

_Don't get too excited, _Atemu told himself. _Remember, this hatchling may or may not be my partner, but at least I now have a new hope of a dragon partner. _Atemu smiled anyway as he carried the egg in his arms.

* * *

Me: well now, this is turning out good isn't it?

1) seppuku is a Japanese word for something I don't know but it's explained to be somewhat a suicide for a samurai to do if he's in a tight spot and doesn't want to be humiliated before he dies, or its a woman to do suicide to join her samurai husband and son.

2) no not Isis from the anime Yugioh, for I know she loves Karim and I like her so I only used her name, not the character or else I would have to break her heart by taking her away from Karim. Yes it sounds stupid but who cares!

3) Valinor is a name of a famous dragon in Eragon, I don't know what he looks like for he was only mentioned in the book.

4) Bjartskular is the name the dwarfes named Sapphira, it means Bright Scales, and yes in this fic the young dragon doesn't have bright scales ;)

Me: well I hope this made u all happy.

Review plz!


	11. Gifts from the Unexpected

Me: this is long,and this is the chapter before the end.and this is what I call a good chappie.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or Tyr, Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama and yugioh rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

**Chapter 10 **Gifts from the Unexpected

* * *

The next day Atemu woke up with the sun beating down at his face. Wiping the sleep from his crimson eyes, Atemu looked over at the red egg next to him and smiled lightly. Last night Atemu received an egg that safely held the tiny male dragon inside, a son of Horachty, Atemu's former dragon.

The young demon wondered what his new dragon would look like, whether he would look like his father but instead of gold scales but red scales, or a little bit of both grey and red like the hatchling's mother. Atemu couldn't help but feel anxious for the egg to hatch.

Looking around, Atemu noticed the other riders eating breakfast with smiles and happiness that the danger has passed and glad that a nice day like today will help them get home faster. Not feeling like joining the others right now, Atemu got up and walked over towards the rocky cliff, taking in a deep breath when he peered over the calm ocean below.

Savoring the moment, Atemu closed his eyes and breathed deeply again, breathing in the sweet smell of salt water in a cool breeze under the warm sun. The young demon loved being by the ocean, for it always gave a calming effect on him when it's a nice day like this.

After of five minutes of breathing in the ocean, Atemu caught a whiff from the familiar scents of the three serpents he saw the day before. Crimson eyes flashed open to look around his surroundings. Looking down, the young demon saw the familiar form of the Leviathan rising up to the surface, and from the rocky side of the cliff appeared Uria, and Slifer from the sky.

For a moment Atemu feared that the three came back to fight but instead, as he watched them, the three greeted each other with a low growl and nodding their heads slightly as if saying 'I'm ready'. The three serpents turned their attention to the small figure standing on the cliff.

Blinking in surprise, Atemu stayed where he was as the three big dragons flew towards him. First up is the Leviathan, its thick body gently curled a circle around Atemu, leaving a gap between each new circle going up. The others, including the elders, dragons, and Tyr, watched in awe as Atemu stood there frozen, unfazed and unafraid of the giant serpent curling around him.

_We each like to thank you, _Leviathan told Atemu.

_For helping us see the light and good, _Uria started.

_And we grieve for the loss of your friend, and since it was our mistake, we each will give you a gift. _Slifer finished.

_I, Leviathan, Lord of the Sea, give you the Jewel of the Ocean, Hikaru. _Leviathan said as a deep, sapphire jewel with glimmering white pearls around it gently floated down to Atemu's hand. The jewel is amazing! The Hikaru is almost as big as Atemu's palm as it glittered in the sunlight.

_When put in water, Hikaru will show you whatever you want to see. Either from the past, present, or future, even a certain individual you want to see, or place. _Leviathan explained.

_But be warned, if this falls into the wrong hands, then that individual has the power to control me and the ocean, and if I was ordered to drown the planet with the seas, then I'll have no choice but to obey until the world is underwater. Do you understand?_

Atemu could only nod. Satisfied, Leviathan uncurled itself and flew up to join the other two until Uria came forward. Using his back legs to stand on the ground the great red dragon curled itself like the Leviathan around Atemu.

_I, Uria, Lord of Fire, give you a tooth from an ancient dragon known as Hono'o. _Uria said as a five inch long tooth with thin leather string attached, gently floated down until it was around Atemu's neck. Looking at it, Atemu noticed that the tooth had carvings of ancient letterings long forgotten all over it.

_Hono'o is the father of all dragons, and his power is greater than the powerful dragons put together and tripled. The only one who could rival his power was his mate, Hien, whose fang was forged into a sword that's named after her. _Uria explained.

Atemu blinked in surprise, his sword is a fang forged from Hien, the mate of Hono'o? How could that be possible????? Before Atemu could wonder any further in the subject, Uria uncurled itself and flew towards the other two.

Slifer came forward and curled around the small demon rider, its circular body stretching farther towards the sky, higher than the other two could because they either had little flexibility or their bodies were so thick they couldn't do any stretching.

_I, Slifer, the Lord of Heaven, give you a small bottle of dragon blood. _Slifer said as a four inch glass bottle with visible red dragon blood gently floated into Atemu's other hand. The bottle felt hot to touch, and the blood swirled inside the bottle as it glows a bright red.

_In that bottle, has the blood of us three serpents, and the dragons standing behind you. _The mentioned dragons each roared as one, giving off a loud roar that can be heard within one thousand miles or more from the help of the dragons who can roar very loud. When the roaring stopped, Slifer continued.

_Even a sample of Horachty's blood is mixed in there. _Atemu felt tears forming in his eyes upon hearing Horachty's blood.

_With one drop of blood, you'll be able to have certain powers connected to one or all of the dragons from the dragon blood, and you'll become closer to us dragons by sharing our blood. __But be warned, many people will be after this bottle, so it would be wise to hide it somewhere until every last drop in there is gone. But you must drink a few drops separately and slowly, like every fifty years or so. Do you understand?_

_Yes, I understand. _Atemu answered in his ancient language. _But why give me such precious gifts when they can be used for good and evil?_

A different voice and yet familiar voice answered Atemu's question.

_Because it is for you to understand that your destiny carries on. Even after death you'll come back to the world and bring back Justice, Peace, Hope, Life, and Love to the world when it really needs it. That's why we give you these gifts little one._

Atemu gasped, realizing who answered.

Slifer uncurled itself and hid behind his usual clouds as Leviathan went back to his home in the sea, and Uria back inside his comfortable spot inside a volcano lava filled volcano. Atemu stood there as they left, frozen in shock as more tears fell down. Not from sadness, Seto realized, but happiness.

"Atemu, who was that who answered your question?" Ryou asked suddenly.

Atemu smiled. "An old friend of mine, a very old friend of mine, a friend who is in a much better place full of happiness. A friend I loved so dearly."

"Who?" Mokuba begged.

"Akhnemkhanen." Was all Atemu could say.

"Atemu…." Tyr's voice came out, sounding surprised and excited at the same time. Looking over his shoulder Atemu saw the female demon stare at a suspicious red egg wiggling and moving about. Everyone gasped as a crack made itself visible on the egg, and with a few struggling attempts the shell of egg broke and fell to the ground. There on the ground is a little red dragon with blue eyes, red leathery wings, and golden belly underneath.

Atemu gave the two gifts in his hand to Yugi as the rider passed by his brother and towards the new hatchling. Smiling happily, Atemu picked up his new partner and cradled the little dragon in his arms, almost like a motherly way.

"Aww, isn' he cute?" Joey gestured.

"Man, you always get the good ones." Tristan said out loud, earning growls from a few of the dragons around him.

"I'm sorry!" Tristan immediately apologized.

"He's so kawaii!" Ryou exclaimed with a sweet smile.

"Every dragon is kawaii when they're hatchlings. Too bad no one was there when Slifer was a hatchling, he was the cutest little dragon!" Tyr squealed. Thunder was heard from the cloud above that's hiding Slifer.

"Looks like _someone_ isn't happy." Malik chuckled.

"Yea, and it isn't you this time!" Alister added, lightly punching Malik's shoulder. The others laughed at the statement.

"Shut up!" Malik shouted.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Grumps, when we get you over there you know what you gotta do?" Duke asked in a sing a song voice.

"I don't know what you gotta do, besides getting away from me!" Malik yelled out the last part.

"You just keep falling and falling and falling until you gotta swim and you gotta keep swimming, swimming!" Yugi chimed.

"What are you-" Malik was cut off when he was pushed by Raphael, making the shorter blonde fall into a puddle. Everyone else laughed.

"So then Atemu, what are you going to name your new partner?" Ironheart asked Atemu once everyone calmed down, which included an angry crazy haired blonde from trying to get into a fight with Raphael and Duke.

Atemu thought a moment. "I think I'll name him…Kohaku."

* * *

Me:wooot! and there's the end of this chappy!

Hikaru - a Japanese word meaning 'glitter' or 'shine'

Hono'o - a Japanese word meaning 'blaze' or 'flame'

Kohaku - a Japanese word meaning 'amber'

Me: yes, borrowing Japanese words, and I only know these few words from a Japanese dictionary I found in a public library nearby, I wrote down a few words that seemed interesting so I could use them for my stories.

Review plz!


	12. The Next Pharaoh

Me: well here's the last chappie,and after this is an epilogue.yay!

Disclaimer:I do not own yugioh or Tyr, Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama.

**Chapter 11 **The Next Pharaoh

* * *

The ride back to Gondor took exactly three days and three nights. On the fourth morning, the riders are greeted with the cheers of their return from the white city. But soon the people realized that one dragon is missing, and upon looking closer inspection at Kisara, they realized that she had two riders, Seto and Atemu holding a new born hatchling.

The women screamed when they realized Atemu's changes made him look like a wingless demon. The rider's reaction was his right eye twitching, hissing and growling lightly as he heard more and more screams. But soon the screams turned into shouts from the men below, criticizing him for allowing himself to become a demon.

Noticing this, Seto urged his partner to fly faster to land at the top level of the city. Kisara complied, not liking the shouts herself. Tyr followed close behind the white dragon, the female demon became more and more worried of how bad the reaction to the people was to Atemu's new looks. Once Kisara landed, Atemu quickly got off her, careful not to injure his little partner.

The shouts grew louder, at the same time Atemu started growling louder, showing off his teeth even though none of the citizens could see them. Finally having enough of this, Tyr looked up towards the sky with a silent order to Slifer.

Before the elders could stop the shouting, Slifer lowered his head from the dark clouds and let out a loud earsplitting roar to the citizens. Quickly covering their ears to try to block out the roar, the citizens ran inside their houses for cover in fear of being attacked.

Once every citizen was in their little houses, Slifer returned to his hiding spot above the clouds while the elders and the other riders calmly walked inside the council room as if nothing happened.

"So, Atemu, are you going to be pharaoh? You know everyone expected you to be our pharaoh once you overcame two prophecies." Ironheart asked, looking down at his former apprentice from the high chair the old rider is sitting. Sitting next to Ironheart in the same kind of chairs, is Farinar and Borimier.

"I say no." Atemu answered, everyone besides Seto and Tyr gasped at the answer.

"Why is that?" Farinar asked desperately.

"Because of the people, they don't like the fact that a demon will be their pharaoh." Atemu paused. "Besides, I'm already the leader of the Demon Tribe."

"So if you're not to be pharaoh, then whom?" Ironheart wondered.

"How about Seto?" Borimier pointed out.

"I'm sorry but –"

"Seto, let Atemu explain." Tyr interrupted. Azure blue eyes traveled to observe the Atemu, who fidgeted from the other's gaze.

"Well? Care to explain?" Borimier said impatiently.

Atemu took in a deep breath to lengthen the time in need to think. Lowering his head until his bangs overshadowed his eyes, thinking over his relationship with Seto.

'_You know you love him.'_

'_No I do not.'_

'_You know you love him.'_

'_No I do not.'_

'_Can you be so sure?'_

'_Y-yes.'_

'_You know you love him.'_

'_W-well…'_

'_He's handsome, strong willed, your good friend who understands you…'_

'_But I can't! I'm part immortal demon, meaning I'll live on forever when he dies…and besides…the whole world expects me to be pharaoh.'_

'_You know you love him.'_

'_I don't know…'_

'_You know you love him.'_

'_As a friend…'_

'_You know you love him.'_

'_Maybe I do…'_

'…_and Atemu?'_

"_Yes Horachty?"_

'_You know you love him.'_

'_I…'_

'_You know you love him.'_

'_I…'_

'_You know you love him.'_

'_I…'_

'_You know you love him.'_

'_I…I love him, with all my heart.' _

"He'll come with me to live with the demons. He's my lover, and I don't like the fact that we have to be separated only because of the duty of our bloodline to be pharaoh." Atemu said out loud, looking at the elders with intense blood red crimson eyes.

"If that's the case, then who's going to be the next pharaoh?" Farinar asked. "There are only two people who are direct descendents from the pharaoh's bloodline."

"You're forgetting that I'm the son of a demon, and Seto's father isn't exactly directly related to the pharaoh," Atemu paused. "So that only leaves my brother, Yugi, whom you so _dramatically _forgotten."

"But is he the one to be pharaoh?" Ironheart said.

"Well who else???? Would you rather have Malik or, I'm sorry to say this, Joey or Tristan?????" Atemu growled.

"And you don't say sorry to ME?????" Malik roared.

"You don't need an apology." Atemu hissed.

"Shut up!" Malik snapped.

"Make me!" Atemu snapped back.

"Oh maybe I will!" Malik challenged, getting ready to punch Atemu.

"Quiet!" the elders yelled at once, Malik stopped in his tracks.

Silence.

"How about we let the riders decide on who should be pharaoh?" Tyr pointed out. Everyone nodded.

"I vote for Yugi." Ryou said.

"Me too." Duke joined in.

"Me three." Mokuba added.

"Ditto." Tristan nodded.

"I vote fer Yug." Joey said.

"Same here." Raphael added.

"Yugi." Alister voted.

"Little ol' Yugi for me." Valon said.

"Little cousin." Seto said with a smirk, earning a pout from the said petite.

Malik looked around at everyone, blinking a few times in confusion. "Uh…well…oh fine! I vote for the little pipsqueak!"

"Really?" Joey gasped.

"Yes really, now shut up."

"Aww, the tough freaky psycho blonde has gone soft." Seto chuckled sarcastically.

"I said shut up! And I am _not _going soft!" Malik snapped.

"Liar! You're in denial!" Tristan snorted.

"Shut the hell up!" Malik shouted.

"That's enough now," Ironheart warned, Malik immediately stopped.

"Well, everyone voted, so Yugi will be the next long awaited pharaoh." Everyone cheered and hugged (besides Malik) the little new pharaoh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Citizens of Gondor, of Rohan our brothers, I am happy to announce the long awaited new pharaoh is none other than Yugi Al Huun!" Ironheart announced loud and clear to the city below filled with citizens of both Gondor and Rohan, who all cheered as Yugi walked up to accept the golden crown from the elder.

Bowing, Yugi couldn't help but feel overjoyed as Ironheart raised up the golden crown with the eye of Horus on it. After a few minutes of holding it into the air, Ironheart gently put the crown on Yugi's forehead. Standing up straight, Yugi turned around and faced the citizens, who roared and cheered at their new crowned pharaoh. Yugi waved, smiling happily, as Nakia roared as she flew in circles above.

After the cheering stopped, Yugi and everyone else looked up to see the white dragon gave her last roar to the people below as she flew south with Seto, Atemu, and Kohaku on her back. The two riders didn't look down or wave at those below them, only Atemu waved goodbye to his little brother and looked ahead, never looking back.

"I'll miss you nii-sama! And thank you!" Yugi shouted to his brother as they passed.

* * *

Me:that's the last chappy! next is the epilogue!

Review plz!


	13. Epilogue

Me: here's the epilogue! I meant to update this last night,but unfortunately it was time for me to go to bed when I was halfway done.T.T

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or Tyr, Tyr rightfully belongs to Slifer-sama.

**Epilogue**

* * *

Atemu sighed as he finally made it to the old black castle where he was once a prisoner to Dartz. The demon leader and his lover, Seto, quickly pursuaded the demons to come to the black castle to live. For the castle provieded a kingdom for demons, and it gave them plenty of respect from the mortals who realized who the demon leader is. And the castle provided a better home for the demons who are injured, sickly, and those who are almost dead.

"What are out orders sir?" Seto, who is now Atemu's demon advizer and general of the demon army.

"Have the injured moved into the lower rooms and the rest clean up this old place, and they'd better do it quickly." Atemu answered, getting off from Kisara's back, leaving Kohaku in Seto's arms as the latter shouted out the orders to the demons around them.

Atemu walked, undisturbed by the passing demons, towards the grave of Bakura and his partner, Diabound. Both dragon and rider had been killed by Atemu and Horachty during the last battle between the Riders of Justice and the Orichalcos Shadows. Bakura never had a chance when he was struck by Horachty's first beam, Diabound being hit the most fell and crushed his rider, killing them both instantly.

Going down on one knee, Atemu lightly touched the surface of Bakura's grave. Crimson eyes soft and yet at the same time, angry. For two years, the demon leader had mixed emotions for Bakura, of both of love, and hatred, hatred for turning him into a demon. But now Atemu only feels sorry for the albino, for his heart now belong's to another, who is none other than Seto.

"Even if you lived, you'd never have been my lover. For thanks to Horachty, he led me to a better, and more trustworthy lover. Unlike you." Atemu whispered to the grave. After a few minutes of sitting by the grave silently, Atemu got back up to help Seto with the orders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the whole, busy, tireing day, the demons worked as quickly as they could to shape up the castle and move the injured into the lower floors of the black castle. Before twilight, the demons finished with their work. The castle looks new, as if it had just been built, there was not dust, no growing vines, no weeds growing in the dried up gardens, and every dead plant such as trees, were taken out.

It turns out that the castle was exotic, pillars made of granite stone, floor tiles black, walls black with blood red rose decorations everywhere. Even the stained glass windows had rose decorations, every window had a rose. The bathtubs were big and round, with a heater system below it for warm baths. The beds are red and black, curtans a bright red, the wine and champagn dark red.

"Well, everything's cleaned." Seto informed Atemu, who smiled.

"Good, because I don't want to look around and remember the times of being prisoner." Atemu said, his voice gave away that he was tired.

"Come, let's eat and dine in the new cleaned dining hall." Atemu's smiled widened at his lover.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dining hall was beautiful, the floor made of glittering granite, carved roses on shining ebony wood tables and chairs, walls covered in paintings of crimson red roses with lively green leaves and sharp thorns, stems twisting to another stem, the background painted ink black, matching the tables and chairs. There are three long tables, two on the side, and one facing a heavely carved roses on ebony wood doors up to fifteen feet high. In the middle is ten small round tables for two, perfect for newly weds or couples on dates.

The food was everything with meat, since there were no vegetables growing at the moment in the dead castle gardens. The meat was everything from roasted deer, stuffed cooked ducks, roasted pig, sun cooked fish cut into many pieces, and even a few cows but only two. Five demons sat in a corner and played beautiful, and yet haunting music.

Atemu stood up. "Tonight, we feast for the first time, in Aibiki Bara !" Many cheers from the demons, raising up their champagn. "We feast for a new home, for a better future, and for happiness!"

"Aibiki Bara!" Many shouted, and drank in the champagn.

Atemu ate little, for he became busy with dancing with his handsome koibito. Both smiling happily, twirling each other in circles, laughing heartidly, and many lustful, lip bruising kisses. Many of the demons watching whistled and made cat sounds at the couple. Neither Seto or Atemu cared at the reactions, for both were too in thought of the other. Soon other demons joined in for the dance, drunk and gay as they danced along wildly.

After many hours of dancing and celebrating, the demons walked drunkily to their beds and immediately fell asleep. As for the demon leader and his lover, Seto carried the smaller in his arms to their room. Both smiling happily, a few chuckles and giggles here and there as they walked into their beautiful room.

The tiles were a chess pattern of red and black, the bed frame made of ebony black wood with carved roses, the sheets red, pillows black. All over the walls are paintings of roses in a black background, at the middle of the ceiling is a red heart with white wings, roses around the heart with wings as a border as if it were trying to keep the heart from outsiders, protecting it from the thorns.

Seto gently laid Atemu down on the bed, the latter slowly leaned up to nip a little at the taller's neck. Soon the nips turned into a bite, using his fangs carefully, Atemu injected a little of the demon poison into Seto's bloodstream, who whimpered from the sharp feeling of fangs and the spreading of the transforming demon poison.

Slowly pulling away from the now red spot on Seto's neck, Atemu let his forehead lean against the other's bang covered forehead as he whispered, "Take me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SETO!" Atemu screamed, his mind clouded in bliss and pleasure. Smirking, Seto thrusted a few hard times, released deep inside the smaller before he pulled out. Both gleaming in sweat, panting uncontrollably as they lay on the bed in each other's arms.

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Seto lifted his head up to look deep into the crimson orbs.

"What?"

"It's just that it's rare for you to say that. No scratch that, very very very rare. The last time you said that was to your little brother when he was a baby." Seto explained.

Atemu chuckled lightly. "Well then, from now on I'll be saying it to you and only you, koibito."

Seto smirked. "Good, because I don't plan on breaking up or becoming a threesome or any bigger relationship than you."

"Posessive are we?"

"You are mine." Seto said, teasing the other.

"Tell me something I don't know." Atemu hissed playfully.

"Atemu?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Let's go with that."

"Atemu," Seto leaned to kiss the other. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Come: from Inuyasha closing

moshi ima kanashimi afurereu nara

(Even if the coming of sorrow threatens to engulf us)

watashi ni motarete naiteii kara

(It's okay to lean on me and cry)

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

tada kono mama

(That's just the way it is)

Come my way kono yami no hotori

(Come my way the darkness is closing in)

Come close to me ima akari tomoshi

(Come close to me we can light each other's way)

I'll be with you, I'l be with you

tada soba ni iru kara

(soon I'll be with you)

So come my way

* * *

Me: that's the end!XD

Aibiki - secret

Bara - rose

-Takabi Tenshi


End file.
